


A second chance

by ToruhSnape



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, 正解するカド | Kado: The Right Answer
Genre: Daichi is hanamori, M/M, Yaha is alcor. Hibiki is shindos reincarnation. Happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToruhSnape/pseuds/ToruhSnape
Summary: A slight crossover between kado and devil survivor. You can read without knowing much about kado.As Alcor spends more time with the shining one, he begins to wonder if after all these years he's finally found the Right answer





	1. A fresh start

A higher entity being could never be fully destroyed. No matter what Saraka and her spawn believed. Sure the blast shindo's final surprise hit him with greatly damaged his body. But it did not 'kill’ him. That child was not the right answer, nor did she hold as much power as she foolishly believed she did. A higher entity and a low level entity did not make an above higher entity. At best she was a medium level entity. 

So zaShunina was alive and… somewhat well. He was hurt, but not on a physical level. No his pain ran much deeper than that. It was like being stabbed over and over with a hot knife. Shindo… his dearest companion, was dead by his hands. Such a pointless death it was. Why had Shindo betrayed him? What zaShunina had been doing was the right answer! So why…

All the progress humanity made was gone in an instance. The potential he once saw in humanity vanished. All because of one selfish girl pretending she could be a human. That she could deny who she was. 

But he wasn't the other one who lost faith in humanity. The cocoon that once left Anisotorons in awe, now left a bitter taste in their mouths. The violence human showed towards their own was despicable. So the cocoon that held the gift that was humanity was destroyed. Destroyed and and made into something new. A new earth, a new chance. 

So once more humanity came into existent. They were slightly different this time. More… charming. Or at least zaShunina thought so. The cocoon was given to asShunina's superior Polaris. She was a being beyond human comprehension. 

zaShunina still loved humanity a great deal. So he swore his loyalty to Polaris and was given the name Alcor. He was given a wonderful opportunity to watch over humanity grow and prosper. The potential he saw in the former humanity returned full force. 

They were beautiful. He visited earth often, watching them. But his heart still yearned for shindo. He wanted his friend back. He had met other humans, watched them age and form meaningful connection with others. He learned that this earth was different. Demons roamed around to keep humanity in check. So what happened with the other cocoon would never happen again. Humanity would know their place this time, polaris said she would make sure of that. 

But still… he worried about humans. When he visited japan, he was still so fond of that country even if it was not the same as before, he had met this family dedicated to protecting japan and its citizens. They would even give their life if needed. Needless to say Alcor, formally known as zaShunina, adored them. He had given them a gift to help them in their quest to protect japan. They called it the dragon stream. 

But Polaris did not like that. She threw a huge fit and Alcor was was punished accordingly. Time went on and alcor kept visiting the hotsuin family. He had even made friends with some of them. The most curious and interesting hotsuin he met was a boy named Yamato. He was like a breath of fresh air, at one point alcor had even foolishly believed yamato could fill the hollow void that shindo had left. 

But the boy was dissatisfied with humanity. He believed those with power and strength should rule while the weak had to fend for themselves. It horrified Alcor, no… not horrified, greatly disappointed him. 

He cut contact with the boy, hoping that perhaps in his absence the boys views would change. 

As a few years went by, Polaris deemed mankind to be corrupted and irredeemable, and once more the cocoon was scheduled to be remade. This decision was unacceptable to Alcor, but he could not go against his Superior. Not directly anyway. He created a device called Nicaea that would allow humans to receive warnings about their possible demise and the ability to summon demons. 

But it wasn't enough to protect the whole world. A giant void consumed most of the earth until only japan remained. The dragon steam he had gifted to the hotsuin family so long ago held back the void. How suiting that that nation who had once been responsible for the firsts cocoons destruction, would be the ones to protect the second. 

It was during this time Alcor met the shining one. When he laid eyes on Hibiki kuze his heart fluttered. It was like shindo had returned to him. And in a way he had, hibiki held the same position in the data code that shindo was had. You could consider him to be a reincarnation of sorts, the second cocoons version of shindo. He knew from them on he had to help shind- the shining one succeed. Even if he picked a route alcor was unsatisfied with. 

But just like shindo, the shining one was full of surprises. He picked a path that would let humanity flourish. The shining one and his friends struck down polaris. Alcor was both mortifed and proud. The Anisotorons would surely demand this cocoon be destroyed as well. Once more humanity had used violence against their own. But somehow that was avoided, as the cocoon had altered so much it could be consider a different one. And polaris wouldn't be able to regenerate for few thousands years. Perhaps because of this, the Anisotorons registered it as a new cocoon.

Which is how alcor was in this current situation. He was sitting in the shining ones living room looking down at the bowl of ramen hibiki and made for him. It reminded him so much of that blessed time shindo had offered him beer and human food, treated him like an equal and a friend. 

The shining ones blue eyes were locked on him, full of wonder and curiosity. Part of alcor wanted hibiki's eyes to always have their sight set on him. “You know Aclor, I've been wondering. Can you walk? I've never seen you do it, you're always floating everywhere.” hibiki's voice was smooth and youthful. It was a very pleasant sound to hear

The question brought a soft smile to his face. “Yes i can walk. I have not done so in a long time though. So i may be rusty. Why do you ask?” He poked his ramen bowl, he dearly trusted the shining one, but he wasn't sure if he trusted his cooking skills. 

“Well i want to go somewhere with you! Like have you ever been to an amusement park?” There was a hint of excitement in Hibiki's tone. The shining one was excited to hang out with him?

“Ah i see, you wish to journey with me among other humans. To blend in, and to do so i shall need to walk like humans do correct? And i have not personally been to amusement park, but i know they bring humans great joy. It would be enlightening to witness it first hand.” Maybe the shining one wouldn't notice if he didn't eat the ramen. 

“So you'll go with me? Awesome!! It's a date then!!” Hibiki stood up and practically seemed to sparkle with excitement. 

A date… like a romantic one? Unlikely. The shining one probably was using the expression and meant it as friendly gathering. “Yes i will accompany you to this amusement park. Simply tell tiki you wish to speak with me and i shall appear. But for now i shall take my leave. Farewell for now shining one.” And with that he was gone. He couldn't help it. He felt flustered, a date with shindo- the shining one? It felt like a dream.

Hibiki looked at the spot alcor had been just moments before. “Wait alcor!” he called out, but it was too late. His friend was already gone. “You didn't even finish your food.” He muttered and pouted slightly. Well time to plan a date for him and alcor. This was probably the first date the Septentrione would experience. So hibiki had to make sure it was special. Time to get to work~


	2. Feels Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibiki just wants the cute alien to go on a date with him

Ever since he was a little kid, hibiki felt out of place in the world. Maybe it was the weird birthmark over his heart, or perhaps that throughout his years in school he constantly felt like he had already learn this stuff before. Even Daichi had felt familiar to him, like they were just old friends reuniting and not two children meeting for the first time. 

It was so bizarre! And what's worse was the constant feeling of sorrow that lingered like a bad cold. It never went away, part of him was miserable and longing for something. 

But other than that, hibiki was a pretty normal kid. He was the perfect student and top of his class. He had a lot of friends but only a few close ones. The first 18 years of his life, things were rather uneventful.

Until the world literally fell apart. Demons, death, ane chaos were everywhere. He was left with a panicked best friend and some girl he hardly knew. The only reason he was so calm was because he had always been skilled at making tough choices under pressure, and negotiating his way out of trouble. 

He led Daichi and Io around on a goose chase as they tried to find some way to get Io home. They got into some dangerous situations and ended up at the JPS. And after that things just got weirder and weider. The role of leader was practically shoved on to him, he was just a kid but for some reason everyone trusted him.

He didn't mind it though. Being a leader felt natural to him. It gave him a sense of purpose in this trying times. He befriended the strange characters he met along the way, forging friendships that would last a lifetime.

They had a set trend, destroy the weird creatures that fe from the sky. Why they were so set on destroying humanity was lost to him. Humans weren't that bad… right?

So on wednesday they went out on another mission to take down the sky alien things. And that was when Hibiki's life really changed forever.

He could remember starting up at the strange floating man in awe, his heart beating fast and for the first time in his life he felt happy without any hints of sorrow seeping in. 

And then the man addressed him directly and it took all of hibiki's willpower not to make a fool of himself and ask the 'anguished one’ for his number. Because what a dumb question! Phones don't even work anymore! Plus he probably didn't even have a phone.

Anyway he ran into that strange guy a few more times and learned that his name was Alcor. Also Alcor and Yamato had a lot of strange tension between them, like both of them were jaded lovers with a grudge against the other. It was weird, and painful to be caught in the middle of.

Skip forward a bit and after hibiki beat some sense into all of his friends. They marched on to fight the final septentriones, who turned out to be Alcor. He outright refused to fight him, and surprisingly yamato agreed with him, he pleaded with alcor and somehow managed to negotiate with him a way they wouldn't have to kill him and still get to polaris. (The way alcor said “that's acceptable” made a strong way of nostalgia wash over him, he also found it rather cute) 

After he got all that worked out he literally had to go against the creator of his world. It was honestly the most terrifying thing any human would have to face. 5 hours later polaris was defeated and the world went back to normal. 

At first he thought he would never get to see alcor again, but through the help of Yamato he managed to get in contact with his favorite alien. 

They started to spend time together every day, even if it was a just a few minutes, that was their schedule for about two months. Two whole months, that's how long it took Hibiki to work up the courage to ask Alcor on a date. 

Or well he was still trying to ask him on a date he should say. Alcor was way out of his league. He was just some teenager and alcor was some higher life form that looked very huggable.

He stared at Alcor trying to figure out if he should just straight up as him or segway it in there. Wait… could alcor even walk?? He should probably find that out before he invited him anywhere. “You know Aclor, I've been wondering. Can you walk? I've never seen you do it, you're always floating everywhere.” if he couldn't hibiki would gladly teach him to walk. 

Alcor smiled at him and honestly he could die happily if alcor smile was the last thing he saw. “Yes i can walk. I have not done so in a long time though. So i may be rusty. Why do you ask?”

Okay awesome he could walk, slightly disappointing too because he wanted to teach him, now he could go ahead with asking him on a date! “Well i want to go somewhere with you! Like have you ever been to an amusement park?” 

“Ah i see, you wish to journey with me among other humans. To blend in, and to do so i shall need to walk like humans do correct? And i have not personally been to amusement park, but i know they bring humans great joy. It would be enlightening to witness it first hand.” Alcor’s voice was so pleasant to listen too. It was so warm and inviting. A soft mellow sound he could listen to forever and never grow tired of hearing it.

“So you'll go with me? Awesome!! It's a date then!!” he stood up and was about to go over there to hug alcor but stopped himself because that might be a bit too much. He didn't want to seem weird or creepy. 

“Yes i will accompany you to this amusement park. Simply tell tiki you wish to speak with me and i shall appear. But for now i shall take my leave. Farewell for now” Alcor disappeared before his eyes. But Hibiki didn't miss how pink the septentriones had been. 

He looked at the spot alcor had been just moments before. “Wait alcor!” he called out as he noticed the ramen bowl. But it was too late. His friend was already gone. “You didn't even finish your food.” He muttered and pouted slightly. Well time to plan a date for him and alcor. This was probably the first date the Septentrione would experience. So hibiki had to make sure it was special. Time to get to work~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with my cross over nonsense


	3. The right answer

Feeling nervous was not something Alcor was used too. It was sort of an unpleasant feeling, part of him longed for when he could not feel emotions at all. It was such a human thing to feel such things; Love, fear, hate. It was overwhelming at times. As a higher entity he felt things 100 times stronger than humans did. His love was boundless, his fear endless, and his hatred was relentless. His love for the shining one and for shindo… he knew he loved Hibiki kuze more than any human would ever be capable of. He had loved shindo that way as well, but shindo had rejected and betrayed him.

He greatly feared hibiki would follow in his incarnations footsteps and betray him as well. He still couldn't understand what he had done wrong last time. Sure trying to kill shindo and replace him with a version of him from earlier in time was… a bit much. But he had seen the error in doing that. He had tried to kill Yamato too and The JPS leader didn't seem to bear any ill will towards him for doing that. He wished he could ask hibiki about the actions of his incarnation but the shining one would be unable to provide him with any answers.

He glanced down at the small note Female tiki had left for him. It held the time, date, and where the shining one wished to meet him for their… date. He couldn't help but smile, the only thing that would have been better than this was shindo asking him out on a date, though he knew the odds of this just being a friendly hangout were 89%.

Should he change his clothes for this? He only had two outfits… surely the one he wore now would fit in better than his old one. Red and black were nice colors in his opinion. He looked at the clock and his eyes widen, 12pm…. He was supposed to meet the shining one at the amusement park at 12:15. He teleported to the jps headquarters and ignored the gasps of surprise. He floated down to the floor, his feet touching the floor for once. Despite not waking for centuries, Alcor walked with ease and used the elevator to go to the ground floor. Teleporting here saved time so he wouldn't be late meeting the shining one.

He couldn't teleport to the amusement park because as lovely as humans beings were, he knew they had trouble accepting that with the type of power he held existed. Even shindo had asked him if he was a god once. He supposed to humans they were. His race had created humanity afterall. 

But he didn't consider himself to be a god. He was simply an Anisotoron. It took him a few minutes to navigate the bustling streets, it was nice to see the city full of people once more. Too see them go about their life without the evening knowing how close to total annihilation they came too. Living out each day striving to unlock their true potential. Maybe one day he could once more give humanity the wam, perhaps this time things would go well.

However now was not the time to think of such things. Today he needed to concentrate on acting 100% human. He made his way over to the entrance of the amusement park, a familiar figure in a bunny hoodie was standing by the ticket booth.

Two sapphire colored eyes locked onto him as he approached the entrance and he was greeted with a smile that made his heart flutter. 

“Yo Alcor!! You made it! I hope your ready to have a fantastic time!” the shining one was as stunning as ever. Truly remarkable in terms of potential and determination.

“I suppose i am. It will be fascinating to watch how humans interact in this setting up close.” He smiled, feeling slightly anxious.

Hibiki laughed and grabbed hold of one of Alcors hand. “I guess so! But don't forget we're here to have fun too! Let's head in!”

A burst of warmth spread through his body when the shining one grabbed his hand. It was such a simple gesture but typically humans did that on romantic dates, so perhaps this was… Ah no he shouldn't assume things. It would be rude to do so. He allowed Hibiki to guide him into the park and looked around. It certainly looked interesting. Humans found joy in the strangest things. 

“So i was thinking we can start off with the more easy going rides like the ferris wheel and the merry-go-round… the tunnel of love. You know, relaxing rides.” Hibiki's cheeks were slightly flushed. He was realllly hoping alcor did not know what the tunnel of love was. It was a good place to possibly kiss him. Maybe.

“Mhm? I don't know but if that is what you wish to do, then i have no objections.” Truly Alcor was fine with whatever the shining one desired. He has accepted him for who he was, even if hibiki hadn't been shindos reincarnation he still would care for him as deeply as he did now.

“Perfect! Follow me then!!” 

And with that the date officially began. Hibiki was pumped, if this went as well as he hoped he'd have a cool alien boyfriend by the end of the day. As promised the first ride they went on was the ferris wheel. Unfortunately alcor didn't seemed that… moved by it? Maybe heights like this weren't impressive to a being who could fly? However He did seem to be thoroughly amused by the merry-go-round, so that was good. 

Finally they got to the ride hibiki had been waiting for. The cheesiest ride to ever exist. The lovers tunnel. He guided over Alcor over to the line. “This ride is pretty fun, it's kind of a water ride, you get to ride in a swan boat.”

Alcor nodded. “does it also travel in a circle? I have noticed a trend that serval rides here move in a circular pattern. I believe that humans for some reason gain more fulfilment if the activity contains a circle of come kind.”

Hibiki couldn't help but laugh. Alcor was probably very serious but man, it was funny and cute. “Its loops around yea but it's not a circle shape its more wavy. Let's go in” he tugged alcor over to one of the boats and sat down in the swan shaped boat. 

Alcor sat down next to him and soon the ride began. The tunnel was poorly lit and cute artsy light shows with hearts and cheesy stuff like that was scattered throughout the tunnel.

Hibiki leaned close to alcor and took a deep breath. “You know alcor, i really want to thank you. Without you caring so much for humanity and giving us the tools to succeed. You may not be human, but no matter what you'll always be the person i admire most. I really care about you and i… and i…” he looked at alcor and leaned his forward against alcors. “I think being with you is the right answer.”

He could hear a stunned gasp but ignored it. It was now or never. He closed the distance between and kissed the so called anguished one. It made him feel warm and fuzzy. Pleasant tingles spread through his whole body. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but it carried a message of fondness and longing. Alcor didn't kiss back, and at first that worried him but then he realized alcor probably didn't even know what a kiss was or how to even kiss. 

He pulled away from alcor and the stunned Anisotoron brought a hand to his lips. He could see confusion and a powerful emotion he couldn't make out well up in Alcors eyes. 

“Do you think… i'm the right answer for you?” he really had no idea why he picked those words to confess, but it had felt… like something he really needed to do. Now all he could do was wait and see how alcor responded. Hopefully it went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i say 3 chapters? Actually theres 4.


	4. My only answer

The shining ones words rang in his head.  _ I think being with you is the right answer.  _ The words seemed to echo and bounce around. He reached up to press a hand to his lips which were still tingling from the strange but pleasant sensation of being kissed. 

 

"Do you think… im the right answer for you?" The shining one asked, seemingly nervous. As if alcor would reject him. 

 

Such a ridiculous thought. He would never reject him. No matter what choices the shining one made, he would still hold these feelings for him.

 

"Those words, they mean more to me than you will ever know. Or perhaps deep down you do know. Hibiki kuze." Alcor move his hand away from his face to cup the shining ones cheek. "You are more than the right answer for me, you're my only answer. You always have been. I see in you a potential human kind has never seen before, and I will stay by your side until you wish otherwise." 

 

He leaned his forehead against the shining one. "I suppose in a way and for lack of better words, I love you. But my feelings for you run much deeper than the human language can describe." 

 

Hibiki's heart flutter and he could feel his face burn from how badly he was blushing. "Wow, that's gonna be the most romantic thing that's ever been said to me." He closed the distance between them and kissed alcor again. It was a much more passionate kiss than last time. Both of them were inexperienced and honesty it wasn't the best kiss in the world. But the feelings it portrayed was what made it feel like his knees were turning to jelly and made his heart pound. 

 

He pulled away to catch his breath. "The rides going to stop soon… i kinda wish it wouldn't so this moment would never end." He sighed dramatically.

 

"Perhaps. But once it ends we will have unlimited opportunities to create more moments like this together." Alcor said in a soft voice. 

 

The boat made it to the end of the lane and he and alcor stepped on to the platform. "You're absolutely right! Lets go Alcor! We have a date to finish!" Hibiki excitedly grabbed alcors hand and tugged him forever. 

 

"Indeed. Lead the way shining one. I shall follow you anywhere." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end for now! Gonna focus on my other kado fic! Feel free to check out my wife's fc "Don't bite the hand" by vespacat!

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a self Indulgence and a gift for my wife vespa.


End file.
